Do Priestly's Always Come in Twos?
by mlgummer
Summary: Two new Priestly babies are born. Just a short sweet story.


Rating: G/K

Paring: Mirandy

Word Count: 1225

I do not own anything from Devil Wears Prada nor am I making any money from them. I am just borrowing the characters for muses and to have fun with them.

_**Story not Beta so bare with me. This story is all fluff, happy times. Takes place years after the end of the movie. Miranda and Andy have been together for a number of years.**_

Miranda and Andréa sat holding the two newborn babies.

The hospital room they sat in was nice enough. It had been rearranged to accommodate the family at Miranda's insistence.

They were both grinning from ear to ear as they rocked the babies to sleep. The love the two women felt for those precious infants was overwhelming to them. They loved the girls and each other but the two infants just proved that the love in your heart could keep on growing no matter how full it already was.

Miranda lowered her head and placed a soft kiss on Christopher's head, "My beautiful little one."

Cassidy laughed, "Mother, boys are not beautiful."

Miranda glared at her Daughter, "Since when do you correct your Mother?"

Cassidy laughed some more, "Since I was the one that told you were crazy if you let Andy get away from you."

Miranda nodded, "Yes, but I still say he is beautiful."

Cassidy looked at her sister, "They are never going to let us hold them are they?"

Caroline shook her head no as she laughed and looked lovingly at her two Mothers with the new babies in their arms, "They are going to be so spoiled."

Andréa snorted, "You mean like you two weren't?"

Caroline feigned innocence, "Who us?"

At this everyone in the room laughed.

Miranda had shed many tears after the babies were born. She had never thought there would be babies in the townhouse again. The soft warm bodies gave Miranda a feeling of peace and love so full filling that she had only felt this way twice before. Once with the birth of the girls, and then again with her marriage to Andréa. Miranda could not believe she could be so lucky.

"I cannot believe how small they are." Andréa mused.

Kaitlain had one of Andréa's finger held tightly in her chubby little fist, "And how strong."

Andra watched Miranda with Christopher and the love for her Wife grew two fold. Miranda just glowed. She knew Miranda would be very doting toward the baby when they found out about the impending birth, but with the announcement that two were on the way it was magical.

"Were the girls this tiny when they were born?" Andréa questioned.

Miranda closed her eyes remembering the night the girls were born. She had been in labor for twelve hours. Greyson had been wonderful he had been so excited to finally see the girls and hold them. Miranda had decided first thing after she found out she was pregnant that she would not take any pain medications during her labor and she had stuck with that decision. They already had names picked out. Baby girl A would be Cassidy Lynn and Baby girls B would be Caroline Marie. Marie was Miranda's Mothers middle name and Lynn was Greyson's Mother's middle name. The girls came out screaming and hungry. They took to the breast immediately.

Miranda had never thought she could love someone so much as she did those two tiny babies. That was until Andréa came into her life and now these two new little ones. Her life had become so different than what she had expected.

Andréa watched as the love of her life sat with the new little one in her arms. Andréa's love for Miranda never ceased to amaze her. Miranda had warned her when the babies came she would be so consumed with love for them she would not be able to stand it. Miranda had been right. It was like meeting Miranda all over again. Every time she looked at the love of her life and now the babies her heart just swelled, and tears would form in her eyes. She could not believe how lucky she was.

From the first time they had learned about the babies they had been so excited. The two of them went on shopping sprees together. Andréa had so much fun picking out clothes Miranda had to put a stop to it. They fixed the guest room upstairs across from their room into a nursery. It was a shame that some of it would be used for such a short time, because it was all so beautiful.

"Miranda," Andréa and the girls were laughing. "Babe what are you dreaming about?" Miranda opened her eyes and smiled sweetly, "I was just remembering the night Cassidy and Caroline were born. They both weighed in a little over five pounds so they were a little smaller. It is so hard to remember them being this tiny. I was afraid they would break when I held them the first time."

"Mother please!" both girls sighed.

Cassidy was giggling ever since the news of the two new arrivals her Mother did not stop talking about her pregnancy and delivery to the point Andy had to stop her.

Andy would smile sweetly at their Mother, "Miranda Babe I know you are trying to be helpful but we have herd this a dozen times before." Miranda would roll her eyes and pout and then Andy would have to go and hug her giving her kisses to the point the girls would laugh and beg them to go to their room.

"Are you guys ever going to give them up and let the rest of us hold them?" Cassidy inquired.

Miranda raised an eyebrow, "It that really necessary? Christopher is perfectly comfortable right here. Isn't that right little guy?"

The baby opened his eyes, gazed at Miranda, and smiled.

"Oh my God." Andréa and the girls exclaimed.

"That's right my little man." Miranda smiled lovingly.

Cassidy went over to her Mother and asked if she could have Christopher for a while. Miranda reluctantly gave him up.

Kaitlain laid peacefully in Andréa's arms as she mused over her. Andréa caressed the soft red fluff on top of Kaitlain's head, "It is too funny how much she looks like Cassidy." "Hey, what about me?" Caroline sulked. Andréa looked up laughing, "Sorry. She looks like you too. I mean you and Cassidy are identical." Caroline glared at her Mother.

Caroline looked at Andy with pleading eyes. Andréa looked up, "Oh O.K. fine." She stood up and walked over to Caroline and placed the infant in her arms, "If you get tired of her let me know I can take her back at any time."

Caroline laughed, "Sure."

After a bit both infants began to fuss.

"They even get hungry at the same time." Caroline laughed, "Isn't that the cutest thing?"

Miranda smiled lovingly at her Daughter as the girls began to feed the infants.

Just then Miranda's phone rang, "Uncle Nigel is on his way up."

Nigel knocked then quietly opened the door. He was beaming and had his arms full of flowers, "How are my two favorite new Mommy's and Grandmothers doing?"

Caroline and Cassidy looked at each other and smiled, "We are doing great Uncle Nigel." They answered in unison.

Nigel kissed each young woman on the forehead and laid a bundle of flowers on their beds, "And how are the new Dads doing?" He slapped both Cassidy and Caroline's Husbands on the shoulder.

They wore huge smiled on their faces.

Nigel walked over to Miranda and Six giving them a kiss on the cheek and a bouquet of flowers, "Congratulations Grandma."

Miranda glared and hissed, "Nana."

Everyone laughed once again.

_**I thought how fun would it be for Cassidy and Caroline to give birth on the same day?**_


End file.
